


I won't be satisfied with the little words you say to me

by Anonymous



Series: The Count's Magician [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (again not a lot but still), (not a Lot of it but there is technically some), Back at it again with the simultaneously romantic and smutty Apprentice/Lucio fics, Choking, I feel like I should specify that the Apprentice isn’t the only jealous one here ;-), Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Possibly the most self-indulgent of all the Lucio fics I've written so far in fact, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Yeah it's me ya boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But then Lucio releases you, and you wobble a second before getting your footing back. He isn’t looking at you anymore, his attention has been caught by a guest currently skulking around a buffet table across the ballroom. You’ve never seen them before, and you wonder what kind of interest Lucio has in them. You’re about to ask when he starts walking towards them with a distracted, “I’ll be back with you in a minute, wait here.”Usually when he’s dismissive of you, you either feel a little disappointed, or if it’s in the bedroom, a rush of arousal. But now the emotion curling unpleasantly in your gut is something you can’t remember when you last felt—jealousy.





	I won't be satisfied with the little words you say to me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said something about me coming out of anonymous or something like that, and while I'd _like_ to, I'd also like to be able to look my friends in the eye. (I know they wouldn't judge me, but they'd _know_. They'd _know_ I was a dirty Lucio fucker and I would die.)
> 
> Anyway, this one is a little more, hm, what's the word... Questionable? Than the others? Not that I've been writing about the picture of a perfect relationship. Listen, this is all just me trying to indulge myself as much as I can until Lucio's route comes out. Which probably won't be for a while, but still.

You’ve lived in Vesuvia for some time. It’s a nice city, very beautiful and full of life, and there’s always something new to find out about it if you’re lucky. The palace is very similar in this regard. Beautiful indeed, and there’s always a servant or courtier bustling around, or some animal Lucio has let loose for a while. There’s so many secret entrances or pathways, some even that tickle against the back of your mind with magic that you can never resist exploring that lead to rooms that you didn’t know existed.

You’re familiar with the holiday of Winterseve, as well as the palace-organized festival. It’s always a joy to experience, even if the season floods your shop with tourists. But one aspect you’ve never seen of it is the palace’s Winterseve after-party. Of course you’ve never been invited before, so it’s to be expected.

But Lucio surprises you, as he has so many times before, by inviting you to this year’s after-party. (He seemed bothered by the fact you didn’t think he’d invite you, and, though he was in a mood the whole time, he ended up pampering you with sweet treats, entertainment, and a night of incredibly indulgent pleasure. It felt a little like he was trying to make up for something, but maybe you were looking too hard into it.) A couple days before the festival and party, he called you to the palace for measurements by the palace seamstresses, and the morning of, a resplendent outfit made with intricate detail was delivered to your door. It came with a red and gold choker with a red jewel at the front that went along nicely.

The festival, as always, was fun and cheerful. However, you couldn’t help but be a little impatient for the after-party. Not only was it something unknown and intriguing, Lucio would also be there. As good of a time at the festival was, you think it would have been even nicer if you could have spent it with him.

But finally, the time comes. A carriage ordered by Lucio arrives at your door only a few minutes after you finish dressing, making sure the choker was properly affixed, and doing your hair. As you make your way to the palace, you wonder giddily what the palace will look like, what the guests will all be wearing—what Lucio will be wearing. The outfit he had made for you was gorgeous enough, what would he have? When the carriage comes to a stop and you exit it, you start speed-walking towards the entrance, only slowing down when you notice the other guests (esteemed looking folk with dresses and suits that screamed of luxury) walking at more refined paces.

The palace is decked with white, blue, and silver decorations, all beautiful and glittering in the lights all around. It’s gorgeous, and even more amazing in the ballroom. You’re so mesmerized by the sight that you don’t notice someone approaching you until you feel a hand curling around your upper arm.

“Like the decorations, do you?” Lucio asks, sliding his right hand up your arm and to your shoulder. “I have to admit the servants outdid themselves this year.” You nod along with him, then gulp reflexively when his hand continues to your neck to brush against the skin just beneath the choker. He catches your eye and smirks, “You look captivating in that, by the way.”

It’s the compliment that reminds you to actually take in what Lucio is wearing and to stop just admiring his face. It’s not too different from the kinds of clothes the typically wears, but his cape is longer, and his jacket is lined with gold filigree that glints in the light of the room. His boots go up to mid thigh, accentuating his legs. He looks…

“Thank you, I—… You also look…good.” You groan and slap a hand over your face.

Lucio snorts at you. “Just good then?”

“No!” you drop your hand, looking at him apologetically, “You look amazing, my mind just, um. Went blank.”

Lucio makes an enticed purring sound and tugs on the choker so you have to step closer to him. Your face heats at both the lack of distance as well as the fact that there are people all around who can see you clearly. “Flattery will get you everywhere, lovely,” he says quietly, intimately. You can feel the breath of his words against your lips, and for a second, you forget about the other people around, and all you want is to close that short gap between you and kiss him.

But then Lucio releases you, and you wobble a second before getting your footing back. He isn’t looking at you anymore, his attention has been caught by a guest currently skulking around a buffet table across the ballroom. You’ve never seen them before, and you wonder what kind of interest Lucio has in them. You’re about to ask when he starts walking towards them with a distracted, “I’ll be back with you in a minute, wait here.”

Usually when he’s dismissive of you, you either feel a little disappointed, or if it’s in the bedroom, a rush of arousal. But now the emotion curling unpleasantly in your gut is something you can’t remember when you last felt—jealousy. Instantly, you’re angry with yourself. You have no right to be jealous; Lucio doesn’t belong to you, no matter how often he likes to remind you of how you belong to him. But even so, the feeling remains. As you watch him conversing with the stranger, you bite your lip and cross your arms. You want to look away, want to go somewhere else and pretend you have no reason to be upset, but like a trained puppy wanting to please its master, you wait patiently for him to return.

It can’t have been a few minutes—though it feels like ages—before someone gently calls your name. You finally tear your eyes from Lucio to look at the speaker and see a short, svelte man with smartly coiffed blond hair. You’ve never seen him before in your life, and you wonder how he could possibly know you.

“I’m glad to see you here,” he says. He holds out a hand and smiles, “I am Lord William Verona.”

Verona… Verona…? That name sounds so familiar to you, but you can’t quite place it. Still, he seems nice enough, so you take his hand and introduce yourself, even though he apparently already knows of you.

“Out of curiosity,” you ask, “how do you know who I am? I’m not exactly a noble…”

Lord Verona laughs. “I suppose you don’t remember. Come, let’s talk over some food, shall we?” He gestures to a nearby table full of tiny sandwiches.

You hesitate; Lucio told you to wait here for him. When you glance over at him, you see him leaning in to the stranger’s personal space. You can’t see his face, but the stranger is smiling up at him. Your gut twists again, and you look over at Lord Verona.

“Sure. I’m famished.” If Lucio can leave you hanging for some stranger, then there’s nothing stopping you from doing the same.

Lord Verona grins and the two of you walk to the table. “I came to the palace some time ago for an audience with the Count. It took some time to see him, and as I waited, I wandered about the palace.” You pick up a tiny sandwich to nibble on while he talks. “In the garden, I saw you performing magic tricks for a few of the servants. It was…enchanting. I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and when you finished, I clapped along with the servants. But by then I was nearly late, so I had to leave before I could introduce myself.”

You don’t quite remember when this could have been. It’s not uncommon for you to do small magic shows for servants while you wait for Lucio. But still, you’re a little flattered that he enjoyed your show so much. “I’m glad you liked it,” you say, smiling.

He nods. “Indeed, I was actually wondering if you might…” he fidgets a little, fiddling with the cuff of his jacket, “if you might show me some more of it? I could pay you for your service, of course.”

You stare at him shocked. Is he…trying to hire you right now? It’s a little strange, admittedly. “Well, if it’s just a little show, I don’t really need to be paid for it…”

You set your sandwich down and lift your hands, focusing on the magic inside you. First you call forth a small orb of light, which instantly mystifies Lord Verona. You smile and conjure another orb, and begin making them swirl around each other. Then, the lights begin to take shape of humanoid figures that wrap around each other and begin dancing elegantly to the ambient music that flows through the ballroom. (You know where this particular magic comes from—your love for Lucio, your desire to see him, be by his side—but you try not to think about it.) When the song comes to an end, you make the figures bow to each other, and they dissipate in small flecks of light that fade out like embers.

Lord Verona begin clapping enthusiastically, though the sound is muffled by his gloves. He looks absolutely delighted. “Marvelous! Fantastic!” He sounds so genuine that you flush a little and you have to look away.

“Thank you, milord,” you mumble at your feet. You look up again when he places a hand on your arm (the same place that Lucio touched you— _stop thinking about it_ ).

“Listen,” he says, a little more serious than he’s been so far, “I must ask, would you consider—?”

“ _Verona_.” The ice cold fury in the voice that interrupts him is unmistakably Lucio. Your eyes immediately seek him out, and there he is, directly to your left. His fists are clenched, and if looks could kill, Lord Verona would be dead ten times over. The man looks nervous, but he keeps eye contact with Lucio.

“Count Lucio,” he bows, “it’s nice to see you this—”

Lucio doesn’t bother with pleasantries. “I thought I told you if you ever showed your face here again, I’d feed you to the eels.” That’s when you remember—Lucio told you about this man. Of course, you were too delirious with bliss at the time to really pay full attention to what he was saying, but… If you recall correctly, he’s been trying to see you for some time. Lucio accused him of wanting to take you away, but you’re a little confused; he only seemed to want to see your magic.

“Y-yes, but the Winterseve party is—!”

Lucio points a single finger at the ballroom entrance. “You have ten seconds. _Leave_.” Honestly, with how much Lucio hates this man, you’re surprised Lord Verona is even being given a chance.

Luckily for him, he doesn’t waste it. He starts dashing out the room as fast as his legs with take him, startling some of the other guests. As soon as he’s out of sight, Lucio whirls on you, stomping forward as you reflexively step back until your thighs hit the sandwich table.

“What were you doing with him? I told you to wait for me.” He still sounds angry, but instead of your usual instinct to placate him, you find you’re a little angry yourself. He invites you to a party, then immediately ditches you to see someone else, and he expects you to just stand there waiting for him for who knows how long?

“Well,” as irritated as you are, you’re still a little nervous to stand up to a pissed off Lucio and your voice quivers ever so slightly, “you went off to talk to someone else, so I don’t see why I couldn’t do the same.”

Lucio looks stunned. Likely surprised that you talked back to him. But then he narrows his eyes at you, as though you’re a puzzle he’s trying to solve. You fight the urge to squirm. Then, to your surprise, he smirks, but not playfully like before. It’s much more vicious. You feel a drop of sweat bead at your temple.

“You were _jealous_ ,” he says, taking another step towards you. He crowds you against the table, not giving you room to move. “You were jealous, and you wanted to get back at me, didn’t you?” His clawed hand fists in the front of your clothes, and you hear a small rip. “You wanted _me_ to get jealous over _you_.”

You swallow, trying to tamp down your panic. You feel your pulse flying as fast as your thoughts, and you try to come up with the words to answer him, but you come up short. He’s not entirely wrong, and you’ve never been good at lying to Lucio. But the guilt from your actions is so strong that you can’t bring yourself to admit to it out loud.

When you don’t answer, he scowls at you. He must be taking your silence as more insolence. “You…” He snarls and shoves you down against the table. Your back thankfully only lands on a couple stacks of napkins, but you’re more focused on Lucio, who now looms above you and between your legs. The music has stopped, and surely almost everyone has noticed his tantrum by now, but you can’t see from your current vantage point. All you can see is Lucio’s flushed and absolutely livid face.

“You weren’t actually _interested_ in him, were you?” He slams his other hand onto the table beside your head, “You don’t even _know_ him. You don’t _love_ him.” Your eyes widen, and he tightens his grasp on your clothes further. “What would you possibly want from him that you can’t get from me? No, you were…” he takes a sharp breath, and when he speaks again, it’s quiet, a little uneven, and more to himself than you. “You were just trying to make me jealous. You don’t actually…you still love—…”

He stops talking then, just staring into space in the general direction of his fist in your clothes with furrowed brows, and you can hear quiet murmurs around the room. It’s worrying; you don’t want Lucio’s already unflattering reputation to get any worse because of you. Cautiously, you put a hand over his and say, as gently as you can, “Maybe we should go somewhere else…?”

That seems to bring him back to reality, but instead of listening to you (you don’t know why you expected him to), he glares at you again. “No. Not until you answer me. Why were you with him?”

Your open your mouth to speak, but your voice once again catches in your throat. It takes you a moment, but finally, you admit, softly and for his ears alone, “I…I was lonely. You left me all alone for someone else, and he came up to me, and… You…you were right. I…got jealous.” Your stomach roils and your face burns with shame.

Lucio doesn’t react at first. But then he snorts, then snickers, then starts cackling, alarming you and likely all the other guests in the room, until he eventually calms down with an amused sigh. He fixes you with a smug grin. “I knew it. You’re too head over heels in love with me.” Your stomach drops. How many people heard that?

Lucio seems to notice your anxiousness. “Embarrassed, dearest?” he coos teasingly. He releases your clothes and moves his clawed hand to cup your cheek. “You asked for this, you know. Maybe if you hadn’t gone off with that snake, you wouldn’t be in this situation.” He trails the claws down your cheek to the choker around your neck. His eyes narrow at it thoughtfully. “I gave you this so everyone would know you’re mine… But Verona ignored it.”

“Lucio—” He smothers your words with a claw, leering at you in a way you recognize from your many rendezvous. It starts your heart racing, mostly with nerves, but also an instinctual excitement.

“I suppose I’ll have to give you something a little more clear.” He leans down to your neck and starts biting and sucking dark hickies into your neck, bordering around the choker. You’re overcome with a terrible mix of humiliation and arousal; the former because there are still very many people in the room that can likely see you getting ravished by the Count, and the latter from the pleasurable ministrations and very public display of possessiveness.

He begins paying attention to a particularly sensitive spot on your pulse point, making you gasp and reflexively jerk your hips up. When you do, you feel a brush of Lucio’s very much erect dick through his trousers. Is he…is he getting off on this? On embarrassing you, marking you up in front of everyone? At least you’re not the only one.

Still, enough of your mind remains that calls for propriety, so you reach up to Lucio’s hair and tug him off of you. He clearly wasn’t expecting it, as he doesn’t resist. “What is it?” he asks, looking annoyed.

“We can’t do this here,” you tell him, “There’s too many people.” When he grins lasciviously, you glare at him. You can’t just let him do this in front of so many people, how can you convince him otherwise? But something occurs to you. “If we don’t leave, I’ll go find Lord Verona myself.”

 _That_ does it. Lucio looks appalled as well as furious, but he doesn’t argue with you. He stands up straight, grasps your arm tight, and yanks you to your feet so quick you get a bit dizzy. Then you’re walking out of the ballroom, and the music starts up again as you make it out of the doorway. The two of you only walk down a couple hallways before Lucio suddenly manhandles you through a door. Inside is a sitting room of some kind, furnished with a few chaise lounges, some short tables, a couple large cabinets, and a hearth that’s currently unlit.

You don’t have the time to be confused—Lucio herds you over to the nearest lounge and pushes you face down onto it. He grabs your hips and lifts them up, curving your back indecently.

“We’re alone now, are you happy?” he sounds grouchy and impatient. “If I hear you’ve gone to see Verona, I’ll _definitely_ kill him.” You shudder a little at the threat, and he leans down, molding himself to your back. You feel his clothed erection firmly against your backside. “Now tell me that you love me.”

His request nearly gives you emotional whiplash, but you answer him anyway. “I love you, Lucio.” Usually that serves to calm him down somewhat, but this time he stiffens and growls against the back of your neck. Goosebumps raise up the length of it.

“Prove it.” He starts tearing off your clothes piece by piece. “Tell me everything you thought after I left,” he sounds like an unsatisfied child asking for this or that, “tell me how you wanted to make me jealous.”

“I-I…” You bite your lip. To confess what you felt… It would leave you so much more vulnerable than you usually are when it comes to him.

Lucio stops undressing you at your hesitation. His voice seems carefully neutral when he says, “So you don’t love me anymore then.”

You gasp and look at him over your shoulder, “That’s not it!”

“Then _tell me_ ,” he demands with a scowl, and goes back to removing your clothes.

With a shaky sigh, you do as he asked. “When…when you left to talk to that person, I got jealous. I was looking forward to spending time with you at this party all day, and…and you just left before we could even do anything. I did wait a while. I was upset, but I wanted to do as you said…” You rub your face with one hand, trying to stay calm. “Then Lord Verona— _ah_!”

After the strike to your backside, Lucio rubs his hand over the sore spot. “Stop calling him that. He’s not your lord.”

“…V-Verona came up to me and wanted to talk. At first I was going to stay put but…” you swallow, “You were…very close to them, and I got angry. So I said yes.” In your pause between sentences, you hear a slick sort of noise behind you. Lucio, when you turn your head to glance at him, is covering his fingers with oil (where did he get it from?) and he quickly slides one inside you. You jump a little at the sudden intrusion, but you go back to talking. He’ll get annoyed if you don’t. “He wanted to see some magic, so I showed him. He was…very entertained by it.”

Lucio scoffs. “If you just wanted to show off your magic in front of someone, you could’ve just done it for me.” He leans down against you again, as much as he can while he fingers you open. “Maybe I’d even give you a reward for it.” His suggestive tone makes you shiver.

“Th-that’s when you showed up. I…” You grunt when he inserts a second finger, then continue, “I-I didn’t realize I wanted to make you jealous until you said it. I’m _sorry_ —” You’re cut off with a moan when he rubs purposefully against your prostate. “I do love you, I’m sorry,” you start babbling, unable to stop yourself as Lucio pleasures you, “I was being selfish, please forgive me, I just—”

You’re interrupted this time by the sudden restriction of your throat. Lucio has pulled the choker still around your neck taut, just loose enough to let you breathe, but not enough to talk. The accessory certainly lives up to its name. He murmurs into your ear as he shoves in another finger. “While there’s a certain appeal to you begging for my forgiveness,” he presses down hard on your sensitive spot again and a thin whimper slips out of you, “you’d better not do it again.”

You try to call out his name, but all that comes out is a short puff of air. When he’s got all four fingers in you, he leans back and finally releases the choker, dragging his claws down your back all the way to your ass. He doesn’t draw blood, but the scratches do sting in a way you’ll be feeling later.

With your throat freed, you can finally speak. “Lucio, I wouldn’t— _nnh_ —I won’t do it ever again, I promise.” You let out a pathetic sound when he pulls his fingers out of you.

He gives a short contemptuous laugh, you hear rustling fabric and another slick noise. “I’ll hold you to that.” Then, with little ceremony, he pushes his cock into you, at which both of you groan. While he waits for you to adjust, he squeezes both of your cheeks and spreads them wide, making you shiver. “But I think I’m still going to punish you for it.”

Lucio starts thrusting much more violently than you expected, holding your hips still so he can hit you in all the right places. It shoots a rush of adrenaline through your body, mixing with the arousal you already felt. You claw at the cushion beneath you, biting your lip hard to contain your myriad noises. It’s pointless though, because another rough swat to your ass at the same time as he strikes your prostate dead on shocks you into moaning his name, and it’s like a dam breaks after that.

“That’s right,” you hear Lucio drawl as you gasp for breath, “scream for me.” Somehow he speeds up more, fucking you so hard that the only thing you can think of is Lucio and how full of him you feel. Every time you try to move too much or cover your mouth, he spanks you, which only serves to make you louder. And you do scream for him when you come untouched, surely staining the chaise lounge beneath you. You feel like you nearly burst into flames, overwhelmed by Lucio’s passion.

When the sensation ends, Lucio is still maintaining that pace, and it nearly hurts with how sensitive you are. You hunch your shoulders and squeeze the cushion hard, trying to still your trembling body, “L-Lucio— _please_ —”

He laughs, and definitely doesn’t stop. “I told you I was punishing you, didn’t I?” He’s panting heavily, but you still hear his teasing tone. “Shut up and _take_ it,” he punctuates his words with another spank that nearly makes you collapse with how jelly-like your limbs feel.

Eventually, the sensitivity wears down enough that there’s more pleasure than pain. You’re just starting to feel as good as before when Lucio reaches down to wrap his right hand around your length, startling you so much you jerk away a little from his touch. He laughs darkly and begins stroking you, so much kinder than the way he brutally thrusts into you.

“Dearest,” his voice is playfully seductive as it is breathless, “do you want me to come inside, or out?” It’s an uncommon display of consideration, especially considering this is supposed to be a punishment.

“O-Outside—” is all you get out before his hand starts speeding up, matching his pace inside you. The dual sensation finally makes you orgasm again, and it’s so strong that the only thing that keeps you from collapsing is Lucio’s hands on you.

You try to stay still, try to keep yourself from screaming again as Lucio keeps pounding into you. It works, mostly, the only sound that comes from you are weak little grunts, but it doesn’t stop the tears falling down your face from the overstimulation. Fortunately, you don’t have to wait long until Lucio comes—inside, despite your answer. You figure he would’ve done the opposite of whatever you answered with. It’s not unpleasant though (it's enough to make your softened cock twitch), and he moans your name as he fills you up.

The moment he pulls out and releases you, you finally do collapse against the back of the chaise lounge. Your legs splay in such a way that when his come starts sluggishly flowing out of you, it dribbles down your thigh.

Lucio doesn’t speak as he staggers over to the side of the chaise, and he falls to his knees beside you. When you look at him, a final tear dripping down your cheek, he stares at your face for a few moments before huffing and wiping your face with the edge of his cape.

“If…” he starts stiffly, “If it was too much, you should’ve told me.” He’s grumbling, but there’s a little undercurrent of concern that makes your breath hitch. You almost forget to reply to him.

“It wasn’t too much, it was just… I’m fine. I…” you reach out hesitantly to place your hand over his cheek and you’re surprised that not only does he let you, but he places his own clawed hand on top of it. It’s soft and sweet and your heart feels so full. “…I love you. I’m sorry…again.”

He doesn’t respond to that, he just squeezes your hand, gazing at you for some immeasurable amount of time. Your eyelids start drooping but you try to keep them open, wanting to drag this moment out as long as you can. But you can’t resist a full-body shudder when a fresh glob of come slips out of your loose hole. To your disappointment, he snaps out of it, rising back to his feet. He unclasps his cape and drapes it over you (it’s soft and warm and smells like him) as he starts looking around the room.

“You know, it pisses me off that you thought you could make me jealous, but…” he says idly while he searches for something, “what pisses me off more is that you actually _succeeded_.”

You…did? Lucio was actually jealous over you? And he’s _admitting_ it? It somehow feels different from his usual possessiveness, how he gets angry when people try to take his things. Maybe you’re being optimistic, but it sounds like…like maybe he feels something for you. It sets your heart ablaze. You want to ask him about it, try to get a clear answer, but suddenly you’re scared that if you do, he’ll only crush your hopes. If he does feel something for you, then maybe he’ll tell you someday. For now, all you can do is accept what he gives you and wait.

When Lucio finally comes back, it’s with a linen cloth. He lifts his cape to get at your backside, and you hear a sharp inhalation, followed by an unintelligible mutter. The linen is dragged first up your leg, slowly moving up between your cheeks. As he cleans you to the best of his ability, you begin drifting off to sleep, too comfortable and content to stay awake. Before you pass out, you mumble, “I love you…”

Lucio replies with…something, but you fall asleep before you can make sense of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The unintelligible mutter was: " _God, that's so hot, I shouldn't have done that_."
> 
> As always, the title's a line from ["To Artina" by Langston Hughes](https://genius.com/Langston-hughes-to-artina-annotated). Safe to assume at this point that any of these fics will be named based on that poem. It's just very fitting, I feel like.


End file.
